Map Game 5: The European Powers
Map Game 5 is here! We will be trying to be a bit more realistic, and we are starting at the start of the Fever Crumb series in terms of time. Kerry and Slug are the moderators, and we can change stuffs. Decade One Year One The Island of Western Itailia declares its independence and allies itself with two small tribes on either side of itself to create the Latin Islands Empire. Kerry Stapleton is chosen by the people as a dictator, as he claims he plans "to lead them forwards". The Nation of Ireland is formed by the fusing of Western Brittania and Island of Ireland Year Two Western Italia declares "Territorial Agreement" with Corsica and areas of Italy, meaning that: * They cannot be conquered by another without a fight by themselves, aided or unaided by ourself; * They must use our currency; * We may pass through them freely as if they were our own; The Kingdom of Ireland land in Hollyhead and terrify the locals. They take the west of Whales, but fail to cross the Wrexam-Cardiff Moatway. Western Italia conquer the Northwest of Africa, meeting little resistance across the desert. They set up camp and prepare to attack Spain. At the same time, they establish trade routes around their empire via the mediterranean sea. Year Three The Choridential Meritocratic Kingdom of Svederonia, or just Prussia (but actually Sweden) finally gets off its backside and starts doing things. They begin a devious long-term plan to take over Denmark and Scotland. They begin "window shopping" other nations to see who might be useful allies, but don't start any active diplomatic stuff. The Republic Of Ireland is taking Scotland and the rest of wales Western Italia conquer all of the African north, and begin to move into Europe via the East and West. Year Four Ireland are developing boats to conquer Chile (South America) Western Italia become the Empire of Latinatae, and sub-divide into countries, as well as conquering Italy. We send a huge platoon of troops to conquer Denmark and Finland (or Norway, I can't remember) for Ireland. Ireland have made boats, thus have conquered Chile and The Falklands. For obvious reasons(owning The Falklands and Chille) I now believe that I own large quantities of antarctic land. Year Five Latinatae use all thier army to conquer a chunk of Europe, and we then calm down and decide to actually do something with our land, although we still have on army advancing slowly into Africa. We ask Prussia if they would like to form a military alliance. Svederonia moves to conquer Finland and plans to acquire land from Russia. They begin updating their canals and railways as part of their scheme, and send some guy out to pretend they've just discovered the existence of Latintae and wish to negotiate. * Diplomacy: give us metal and we'll be friendly. What would you want in return for metal? We have most other things, though not silicon. Latinatae accept the deal, and ask for fuel (coal, oil, iron ore). We ask if you would like any glass, a material that we have only recently discoered. * We have plenty of coal to spare, but our oil supply is limited and we need what we have for ourselves. If you want oil we are researching coal liquefaction to acquire more of it, we can share that once we figure it out. If you give us the recipe for glass we can churn it out in large quantities for both of us, we have sufficient industry for that but we never quite figured the stuff out. Ireland conquer the rest of Finland andalso begin to build up a bigger army ready to attack sweden! Moddery Republic of Ireland: As "Antartic Territory" doesn't exist in Fever Crumb, we'll keep quiet if you let us expand an equal amount If you look at the world map Ireland have Finland. Glitch Fixed. You don't have it, based on the evidence, and Slug is blocking the rest of Finland, so you'll have to go around. FFFIIINNNEEE!!! :( Year Six Choridential Governor Argus Yomoflach is elected as Prime Governor of Svederonia, second only to the royal family in power. He pledges to take the nation into a new age of plenty and benefit. Being a paranoid person he begins fortifying Sveredonia's borders and, with the blessing of the monarchy and the Council of Governors, creates a set of conscription protocols in the event of war. Latinatae ask if Svederonia have enough sand to make glass, and hand them the recipie. Ireland take the slums of South America and reform them to reawsonable flats. Year SevenCategory:Map Game 5 Latinatae form a new society, based on the values of education and civilisation, and they create cities and roads so that all of the territory has the same feel, rather than it bieng diffrent tribes all under one banner. The money system is re-worked to remove the income gap, and all the huts are demolished in favour of our civilisation's style. We offer the same benifits to the south of the UK (Cornwall, England), as we have noticed that most of Ireland is simply diffrent locals fighting as an army, hoping to expand. (Mod Event: The majority of the locals kiss arse and accept, though about 10% are quite bitter, with a few tiny resistance groups forming to try and kick you out.) Due to our growing technological advanecment, we develop more efficient ways of moving across the land (a la the victorians), and the dark ages never happen, replaced by an early industrial revolution. We revamp our diplomacy, too (OOC: see our new and improved article!). Latinatae build a bridge from Dover to Calais, linking the Capitals of Exeter and Lyon, and they build roads and cities in the new countries. The old money systems are abolished, and all residents are given an equal amount of money. Local lords and systems of trade are abolished, although skills of the people are worked in to society. Some normal Latinatae citizens bring thier skills here, and we ensure that the resistance groups are taken and dumped in South Africa and any bits of Asia we can reach Sveredonia gets a bit apprehensive about Latintae becoming increasingly socialist, but stay friendly anyway because meatshields allies are always good to have. Glass is now being produced on a large scale. They begin research into plastics and more advanced metallurgy, as well as a piece of machinery called the Waveform Adjuster based on a theory about atomic-level electromagnetics, particulate wavefunctions and other such black magic. Year EightCategory:Map games in progress With guns and a newly advanced army, we conquer Africa, and a small group land in South America, and conquer. We offer Ireland the chance to take north America if we get to have some of Antartica without war.